movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars 4 (Film)
Disney and Pixar Film Cars 4 Cast * Owen Wilson as Lighting McQueen * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Camera * Larry The Cable Guy as Mater * Cristlia Alonzo as Cruz Ramieriz * Chris Copper as Smokey * Elissa Knight as Tia * Lidsney Collins as Mia * Madeline McGraw as Maddy McGear * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Gudio Quaroni as Gudio * Paul Dooley as Sarge * Micheal Wallis as Sheriff * Katherine Helmond as Lizzie * John Ratzenberger as Mack * Joe Ranft as Red * George Carlin as Filmore * Cheech Marin as Ramone * Jeniver Lewis as Flo * Micheal Canile as Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell * Benjamin Bratt as Pauley Goodwin, a Evil Car * E.G Daily as Tommy Pickles Full Of Boys of Cars 4 * Jesse Schartz as Leo * Spencer Kelin as Arnold Shortman * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Anothny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Jeffery Rath as Link * Brennan Thicke as Dennis The Menace * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Sherman * Kevin Hart as George Beard * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys. * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Nicholas Castel Vanderbaugh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Caillsto * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Joey Shea as Louie * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Paul Collins as John Darling * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Kodi Smit McPhee as Norman Babcock * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Travis TedFord as Spanky, a Boy from The Little Rascals. * Charlie Sclatter as Tommy Cadle * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Phillp Glasser as Gus, a Little Boy from A Troll In Central Park. * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Hilar H as Johnny Quasar * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Shaun Felming as Leonard Helperman * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Ryan Hirakida as Todd, a Blue Boy from ToddWorld. * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Ben Giroux as Mikey Monroe * Tommy Luske as Micheal Darling and Jacus The Boy, a Boy from Little Baby Bum. * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Fillp Geljo as Agent Otto * Jason Mandelson as Reurn Van Pelt * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Phillp Soloman as Craig Willams * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Skyler Page as Clarence Wendell * Makiko Ohmoto as Ness, a Boy from Nintendo. * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Greg/Gekko * Jake T. Austin as Ferando and Yankee Irving * ??? as Sam Spacebot * Mathhew Muldoon Gornstein as Matt Runyon, a Boy from ZOOM!. * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Vargus Mason as Kioyshi * Erin Mathews as Coop Burtonburger * Scott McCord as McGee * Lyon Smith as Luc, a Boy from Looped. * Patricia Kugler Whitely as Astroboy * Audrey Waailewski as Tuck Carbunkle * Casey Monglio as Willam, a Boy from Gawayn. * Tate Donavan as Young Hercules * Eric Lloyd as Neddie Hugson * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * John Morris as Andy Davis * Sam Vincent as Double D Trivia * Lighting McQueen, Mater and Sally Camera Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * Lighting McQueen and Cruz Rameriz are BrainPOP Boys Gonna Dystroy my Cans * The BrainPOP Boys had a Party, and The BrainPOP Boys Are Dancing and McQueen, Sally and Mater Are Looking at Party Place. Soundtrack * Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize * BrainPOP Boys - Real Gone * Bowling For Soup - Jimmy Neutron Theme * Aerosmith - Walk This Way * Backstreet Boys - The Answer To Our Life * BrainPOP Boys - Life is a Highway * Rihanna - Only Girl In The World * The Chords - Sh-Boom * J Balvin, Willy Willam and Beyonce - Mi Gente * Afro B - Drogba (Joanna) * Pharell Willams - Happy * Lipps Inc. - Funkytown * Pat Bentar - Hit Me With Your Best Shot * Hasley - Bad at Love (Ending the Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Cars Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:G Rated Films